


佐助的心脏

by liliamt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 鸣佐  有一丢丢奇怪的故事
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	佐助的心脏

鸣人半夜冷汗涔涔地醒来，却回忆不起噩梦的内容，只剩下醒来之前被黑暗整个包裹住的不适感，便下意识去捉一旁沉沉睡着的佐助的手，佐助的手掌温热，他躺着没动，眼睛直勾勾地看着浮动着一抹暗蓝色的天花板，手指却恋恋不舍地扣紧了佐助的五指。佐助难得在睡梦中没有发出痛苦的低语，鸣人不忍破坏他那来之不易梦境，便小心翼翼地挪到佐助身边，这一挪可不要紧，他惊得差点从床上弹起来，佐助居然没有心跳声，鸣人不相信，觉得是自己靠在左侧听不太真切，他又把耳朵贴在佐助的右胸，里面安安静静，寂静得仿佛一口井，鸣人慌了，抬起头发现佐助依然平稳地呼吸着，他顿时没了睡意，握住佐助的肩膀把佐助从梦境中拔了出来。

“佐、佐助啊！？你有没有不舒服？”

佐助揉着眼睛，一脸倦意，他挣脱鸣人的钳制，伸出那只完好的手从鸣人的发顶顺到他最后一块凸起的后脖骨，手法熟练像是在撸一只大狗，然后他懒得再看鸣人，便一头栽进鸣人的肩膀里，又毫无防备地睡着了。鸣人即使有再多的好奇心和担忧，他也知道不能再把佐助晃醒了，他被那可怕的发现搅得坐立不安，动作压抑又克制地把人平放到枕头里，觉得又有点过意不去，便捉起佐助那缺失了一部分的手臂，将嘴唇印在已经痊愈的圆润的伤疤处，留下一个充满不安的吻。

第二天，鸣人对佐助寸步不离，他一刻不停地将眼睛黏在佐助身上，他看着佐助将冰箱里的牛奶取出来，牛奶咕噜噜地跌进杯子里，佐助微微弯着腰在水流下冲洗手掌，他修长的手指在冷水的冲洗下泛出淡淡的红色，一切一切他都收进眼睛里，生怕佐助离开他的视线一秒钟出了什么不可挽回的事。最终佐助忍无可忍，他推开连在他在上厕所时还要趴在他肩膀上的鸣人。

“你为什么要一直跟着我！”

“我……”鸣人支支吾吾，他不敢将听不到佐助心跳声的这件事告诉本人，于是拙劣地转移话题，“再说，佐助你干嘛这么在意我，难道你也是只要有人在背后就没办法上厕所的人吗？”

佐助愣了一下，用右手使劲捶了他肩膀，鸣人一面鬼叫一面将脑袋任性地扑进佐助怀中，正如他想的那样，佐助的右侧胸膛中仍然没有传来任何声音。

“白痴你大早上的干什么！！”对方立刻像被踩了尾巴的猫向后去躲鸣人撒娇一般落在他脸颊和耳朵上的吻，可这些吻又多又密，像是躲不开的雨，佐助被他亲得一点脾气都不剩了，任他用使起来还不方便的义肢圈住自己。

“佐助能不能不要去波之国，波之国太远了，交通还不发达，坐船要坐半天，还每天下雨潮湿得斗篷都长蘑菇了，你回来以后衣服上全是霉点可怎么办……”

佐助推开满脸愁云惨雾嘴里念叨着模糊不清的话的鸣人，兀自收拾少得可怜的行李，“这是六代目火影布置的任务。”他看到鸣人连眉毛都耷拉下来，便走过去，有点不放心地捏起鸣人的脸颊，被捏的那一方立刻乖乖地抬起头，“两天后我会回来。”话毕，他想了想，又加了句：“记得买蔬菜，不要总吃方便食品。”

鸣人在火影的办公室，这里采光极好，阳光倾泻在卡卡西摊满卷轴的桌面上，六代目火影三天没有合眼了，他是个勤勤恳恳的上司，要求自己的比要求其他忍者的要多一倍。他听完鸣人汇报上次的任务成果后，准备靠在椅子上打个盹，却发现鸣人站在他的桌子前不肯离开。为了节能，卡卡西用露出那一只眼睛传达他的疑惑。

“卡卡西老师，会有人心脏不跳了却还在活动吗？”即使毕业了很久，鸣人还是没改掉喊卡卡西老师的习惯。

卡卡西想了一秒钟，秒答：“不会。”鸣人的表情如一束枯萎的花那样蔫了下去，卡卡西还想问什么，鸣人已经无精打采地离开了。

用脚趾头想也能想到，有哪个正常人的心脏会不跳呢，鸣人观察了佐助一早上，佐助一如往常，连揍他的力气都没变，可他的心脏就像睡着了一样。

鸣人很恐慌，万一他身边的佐助不是本人，而是一个人偶怎么办，真正的佐助或许已经消失了，如果以上推测全部成立，那么佐助去了哪里呢。鸣人越想越怕，越是思考佐助的心脏的事，他心中那种把佐助弄丢的不详的预感更是生长得旺盛。

躺在终末谷等待佐助醒来前不安的感觉又席卷而来，那时鸣人全身都动弹不得，而佐助却迟迟不肯睁开眼睛，他又悔又怕，他向好多人许下承诺自己一定会将佐助带回来，特别是对自己的承诺，可佐助即使与自己近在咫尺，却看起来那么遥远，他想翻身过去握住佐助的手怎么也办不到。

距离佐助回到木叶还有一天半，可鸣人再也无法什么也不做的呆在村子里了，他匆匆忙忙换上轻便的衣服，向波之国飞奔而去，为了节省时间，他走在那面湖上，波之国下了大雨，打湿了他的斗篷，鸣人的头发一缕一缕黏在脸颊上，他拼命回忆佐助无意间提到的任务地点，再在大雨中感知属于佐助的查克拉。

雨势逐渐变大，鸣人心中的恐惧也逐渐扩大，他焦急地眨眼睛试图阻止雨水进到眼睛里，但每一次眨眼的间隙中，他在佐助回到村子后所做的噩梦都会涌上来，他总是做佐助不声不响消失的噩梦，持续了大半年，后来每当他在睡梦中呼吸急促，佐助都会紧紧圈住他的手，放在自己的胸膛上。

鸣人静下心来，仔细寻找佐助的查克拉痕迹。

“鸣人？”大雨中有人喊他的名字。

他惊喜又惊奇地回头寻找声音的方向，同样湿淋淋的佐助朝他飞奔而来。佐助的手上也粘着冰冷的雨水，鸣人将他拉来自己身边，急切地打量了一遍，确认佐助没什么异常，他稍稍松了一口气。

“你为什么会突然来这里？……我说了我不需要助手。”

“不是的。”鸣人急得舌头打结，觉得心脏跳动得都要飞出去了，他焦急地抬起头让自己和佐助的视线平齐，接着他吻了佐助，这次不是耳朵或者脸颊，是嘴唇，他鱼一样一张一合的嘴唇挨到佐助，他们的鼻息交缠，像两只可怜巴巴的小动物抱在一起。他飞速跳动的心脏像是受到了什么感召，更加急不可耐地撞击着他的胸膛，原来佐助的心脏在自己这里，他模模糊糊地想。那颗不安分的心一路上浮，从他的喉咙处飞了出去，通过他的佐助的连接处，稳妥地落在了佐助的胸骨形成的笼子间。他这才离开，看着一脸莫名的佐助，他将耳朵贴在佐助的胸膛，佐助衣服上的水滴扑簌簌落在他的发间，那里面已经有了他熟悉的沉稳的心跳。而这时佐助才从刚才那个热情异常的吻里回过神来，感觉到拳头落在自己的脊背上，鸣人紧紧抱住了佐助，货真价实的佐助就在自己身边，他幸福得几乎眩晕了。


End file.
